the13threalityfandomcom-20200215-history
The 13th Reality Wiki
The 13th Reality Wiki is a Wiki dedicated to James Dashner's young-adult science-fiction [[The 13th Reality (Series)|series The 13th Reality]] that anyone can edit! We need your help to create a better understanding of the Realities! The 13th Reality Wiki is a place where all the information you ever wanted regarding The 13th Reality series by James Dashner is just a click (or two) away! Anyone can edit this wiki, and we look forward to your helpful contributions. We are dedicated to providing a greater understanding of the realities, and this wiki needs a lot of improvement, and it definitely needs your help if it's going to prosper. NOTE: ''This is the main page of The 13th Reality Wiki, so it would be greatly appreciated if you suggest your desired changes on an Admin's message wall.'' Have fun traveling across the Realities! '' This wiki currently has and thanks to our helpful Realitants!'' The 13th Reality Series Book Covers.jpg|The 13th Reality Series|linktext=Learn all about the awesome series by James Dashner!|link=The 13th Reality Series The 13th Reality-Book Four Cover-The Void of Mist and Thunder-James Dashner.jpg|The Void of Mist & Thunder|linktext=The last book in the amazing series! What will happen?! |link=The Void of Mist and Thunder HNI 0019.jpg|Atticus "Tick" Higginbottom|linktext=Find out more about the leading character in the series!|link=Atticus "Tick" Higgonbottom James-Dashner.jpg|James Dashner|linktext=Read about the man who wrote it all just for us; we owe this adventure to him!|link=James Dashner This months featured articles is: ='The 13th Reality (Series)'= What if every time you made a choice that had a significant consequence, a new, alternate reality was created — the life that would've been had you made the other choice? What if those new realities were in danger? What if it fell to you to save all the realities? A boy named Atticus "'Tick'" Higginbottom is a normal 13-year-old until he gets a letter from Alaska, signed 'M.G.' Tick learns that something deadly is about to happen and could result in the destruction of reality itself. Tick then follows clues and solves riddles in more letters, soon meeting new friends and journeying into other Realities- alternate worlds that are created every time a choice is made. Not knowing what dangers lie ahead, Tick and his friends take on a journey that could be life-threatening. -''James Dashner'' ='James Dashner'= JAMES DASHNER is''' an American writer of speculative fiction, primarily series for children or young-adults, such as the The Maze Runner and the young-adult fantasy series The 13th Reality. He was born in Austell, Georgia, and has six siblings. He graduated from Duluth High School and Brigham Young University in Utah, where he received a master's degree in accounting. Dashner and his wife have four children and live in the Rocky Mountains. See more about 'James Dashner. How do you feel about The 13th Reality series? It was awesome! It was great! Meh, it was okay... Terrible, I hate it. Who is your favorite character? Atticus Higginbottom Master George Mistress Jane Sofia Pacini Mothball Rutger Paul Rogers Sato Category:Browse Category:Home Category:The 3th Reality